


promise

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 1 Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: federico finds eva alone at the school party, and confesses his feelings for her. but she doesn't take it as planned, obviously still stung by the recent events. but he makes a promise he knows he won't break anytime soon.





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Can you please write one about Eva and Federico where he is trying to convince her to go out with him.

fede kept a look out for eva at the school party.

it wasn’t that he actually had something _that_ important to say to her to the point it had to be face to face, but he just _had_ to see her.

so when he found her, just by herself, sitting out in the garden, he walked up to her immediately. “eva.”

the red head looked up. she looked like she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

fede didn’t really care. she was radiating, and glowed under the lighting. to him, she always looked stunning.

“what, fede?” she tried to keep her tone light and simple. “you had something to say to me, now’s your best time.”

fede sighed. she was upset. walking over to her, he sat next to her. the two sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

“alice and i broke up.” he finally said. eva furrowed her eyebrows, and started to nod her head slowly. “uh, yeah. i know. she told me.” she paused for a second, before continuing. “but why are you telling me?”

fede bit his lip. “i just wanted to let you know.” he quietly stated, but he made it obvious he was trying to hint at something.

and eva caught it quick. “what, so you’re basically trying to tell me that you can now freely fuck with me, without any complications?” she raised her voice by a bit. fede winced.

“i don’t want to just fuck you!” he tried to clarify, before trying to apologise."okay, i’m sorry f-“

the red head wasn’t having it. “for what, fede? for not telling me you had a girlfriend? for getting me into a mess i didn’t want to be apart of? for making me tired, bullied and miserable? someone may have snitched, but all of this wouldn’t have happened if you just left me the hell alone.”

her last few words wouldn’t have stung a lot worse if she hadn’t mentioned what had happened to her. “bullied? who hurt you?” fede clinched his fists. “i swear, i-“

“save it, federico.” she said, her hand going against his chest. fede immediately calmed down, and tried to control the beating of his heart so that she wouldn’t notice how hard it was thumping.

“just,” she heaved a huge sigh, “just leave me alone, okay? i think it’s just better this way for the both of us. we’d probably have to run into each other at one point, but that should be all we have between us.”

fede gently grasped on her wrist. “eva…” her name barely came out as a whisper.

“i’m sorry.” eva said, her voice cracking the slightest bit. she removed her wrist from his grip and stood up, starting to walk away from fede.

_i fucked up so bad,_ fede thought, _i want to be with her._

_i need to fix this._

“eva.” he called out, making the girl stop. “i won’t give up on you. you can give up on me, but i won’t.” he promised.

eva swallowed the small lump that formed in her throat, before letting out a breathy laugh. “stop getting ideas from edoardo.” she joked, before finally walking away.

_edoardo._

_edoardo and eleonora._

_eleonora is eva’s friend._

_i promised you, eva brighi_ , fede thought, _and i won’t break it._

_even if that meant begging edo and eventually, eleonora._

**Author's Note:**

> i was lowkey annoyed when there wasn't an extra fedeva scene in the finale (after fede's text about needing to talk to eva). so here's my extra fedeva scene (which we deserved oops)


End file.
